1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same. In particularity, the present invention relates to a display device capable of effectively positioning a display panel relative to a frame and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since display panel devices have advantages such as thinness, light weight, and portability, the demand for display panel devices increases rapidly. As the technologies advance, higher requirements for design and assembly quality of the display panel device are made. In order to improve the life-span and the yield of the product, the design of the display panel device requires continuous improvements.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional panel display device. The conventional panel display device includes a front frame 10, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 20, an outer frame 30, and a backlight module 50. The outer frame 30 includes a side wall 31 and a support portion 33, wherein the support portion 33 extends from the side wall 31 toward the center of the outer frame 30. The LCD panel 20 is disposed on the outer frame 30 and supported by the support portion 33 while the side wall 31 surrounds around the side of the LCD panel 20. The backlight module 50 is disposed under the outer frame 30 and the LCD panel 20 and emits lights toward the rear side of the LCD panel 20. The front frame 10 covers the edge of the LCD panel 20 from the display side of the LCD 20 and the outer side of the outer frame 30 as well.
In the conventional design, the outer frame 30 is generally formed of thermosetting plastic materials to provide better support. In addiction, in order to avoid the assembly problem caused by the production tolerance, a gap usually exits between the side wall 31 of the outer frame 30 and the LCD panel 20. Since the friction generated between the outer frame 30 and the LCD panel 20 is not sufficient, the LCD penal 20 may slide on the outer frame 30 and collide with the outer frame 30 to cause damage.